Финалы
by Dantalia
Summary: Белла и Джейкоб никогда не принадлежали друг другу. А Беллз и Джейк да. Когда-то однажды... *Перевод*


**Автор: pamy  
Разрешение на перевод: получено**

**Оригинал: id:5618547 **

_**От автора: Время действия фанфика после Рассвета. Теперь я должна признаться. Я так и не прочитала его полностью. Я пробовала. Я действительно пыталась. Я прочитала первую часть и вторую. Я дочитала до того, как Джейк признался Чарли. И потом я сдалась. Я не знаю конкретно что мне не понравилось, просто не понравилось. Мне совсем не понравилась идея существования Ренесми. Тем не менее она должна была быть включена в эту историю. Я понятия не имею, как эта история родилась. И я не обещаю, что в ней есть смысл. Я просто надеюсь, что Вам понравится это. **_

_**От меня: Это потрясающий фанф. Читала со слезами на глазах. Мне безумно понравилось и сразу захотелось перевести вам. Надеюсь я его не очень испортила, ибо вообще-то я корявая, если дело касается красивого изложения ))**_

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.**_

Джейкоб не Джейк.

Он не Джейк, и никогда не станет Джейком. Джейкоб сильный. Джейкоб это маска. Отрешенный. Он не чувствует себя целым. Жесткий. Он призрак. Призрак мальчика, которым был когда-то. Но он не тот мальчик. И больше он никогда не будет тем мальчиком. Джейкоб другой. Едва ли он хоть раз улыбнулся искренне. Его поведение всегда осторожно. Осторожно, чтоб не чувствовать. Осторожно, чтоб не показать своих чувств. Он закрытый.

Джейкоб принадлежит Сэму. Джейкоб принадлежит Ренесми.

Джейкоб не настоящий. Он марионетка. Игрушка. Он делает то, что другие говорят ему делать. Он сердитый. Его улыбка – это улыбка Сэма. Его маска это маска Сэма. Он принадлежит Ренесми. Он принадлежит своему запечатлению. Он ее навсегда. Это он знает. Но Джейкоб не настоящий. Джейкоб никогда не станет настоящим снова. Джейкоб не Джейк.

И никогда не станет Джейком снова.

Белла не Беллз.

Она не Беллз и никогда не станет Беллз. Белла красива. Белла бледна. Ее глаза цвета бронзы. Ее когда-то прекрасные карие глаза исчезли. Белла грациозна. Белла всегда останется такой. Она никогда не изменится. Белла не мечтает. Она не спит. Не живет. Она существует.

Белла принадлежит Калленам. Белла принадлежит Эдварду.

Белла как фарфоровая кукла. Она прекрасна. Нереально прекрасна. Она никогда не состарится. Она никогда не увидит друзей снова. Она навечно с тем, кого любит. Но она никогда не станет настоящей. Она никогда не проживет свою жизнь. Белла принадлежит Эдварду. И всегда будет. Навсегда. Навечно. Но Белла не чувствует себя целой. Белла не Беллз.

И никогда не станет Беллз снова.

_После всей боли они будут счастливы. Джейкоб (не Джейк) и Белла (не Беллз) будут счастливы. Наконец-то._

Джейк был счастливым.

Джейк был живым. Он был живым и замечательным. Он жил. Смеялся. Он был самым счастливым живым человеком. Джейк заботился о своем отце. Когда-то Джейк делал куличики из песка. Джейк хулиганил со своими лучшими друзьями. Джейк был настоящим. Он был свободным.

Джейк мог радоваться мелочам.

Джейк чувствовал сердцем. Он подхватывал Беллу и кружил ее на руках. Ему было все равно, что думаю о нем. Джейк был настоящим. Жил. Джейк был еще мальчишкой. Еще молодым. Вся жизнь впереди. Джейк показывал свои чувства открыто. Он никогда не боялся показывать их. Он был целым.

Когда-то давно Джейк жил.

Беллз была нормальной.

Она никогда не была исключительно прекрасной или умной. Но она была. Была красивой, но не умопомрачительно. Просто симпатичной. Нормальной. Ее карие глаза. Ее светлая кожа _– она всегда была светлой -_. Она не была изящной. Она была неуклюжей. Она смеялась и кричала. Она просто жила.

Беллз любила всех.

Ей было неважно кто ты или откуда ты. Ее сердце было открыто для каждого. Она всем давала шанс. Она заботилась о других больше, чем о себе. Беллз появилась из сломленной Изабеллы. Но Беллз была настоящая. Беллз любила тепло и солнышко.

Беллз появилась жить под солнцем.

_Джейк и Беллз так и не получили счастья, которого они заслуживали_

Джейк точно знал момент.

Он знал момент, когда влюбился. Он заботился о Беллз. Он была его лучшей подругой много лет, когда они были детьми. Они играли вместе. Позже он влюбился. Влюбился в прекрасную 16-летнюю девушку. Влюбился так, как только 15-летний парень может влюбиться. Со временем он снова стал ее лучшим другом. Его чувства только росли.

Но он знал момент. Момент, когда он понял, что влюбился.

Он сидел в ее пикапе. Она только что прыгнула со скалы. Она очень устала. Ее волосы были взъерошены. Она была одета в его одежду. Ей было холодно. И она придвинулась ближе. Она выглядела так, что может проспать вечность. И она была расстроена из-за Гарри. Они увидели вампира и она вышла. Вот этот момент. Как она только что была рядом. Тогда он понял – это любовь. Настоящая. Сильная.

Он понял это, потому что было больно.

Беллз точно знала момент.

Позже она отреклась от этого навсегда. Перед всеми и перед собой. Но она знала момент, когда влюбилась в Джейка. Ее чувство росло в течении многих недель проведенных вместе. До этого он никогда не был чем-то большим чем просто Джейк. Ее друг. Сын лучшего друга отца. Но ничего больше. Его было легко забыть, когда она перестала бывать в Форксе.

Но есть момент. Тот, когда она влюбилась.

В тот момент, она не поняла что почувствовала. В тот момент она не хотела этого чувствовать. Позже она отреклась от этого. Но она знала момент. Это было, когда они пошли в кино. И он выслушал все, что она сказала. Просто сидел рядом с ней и пообещал, что никогда не сделает ей больно. Он сказал ей, что она может рассчитывать на него. Тогда она не осознала всего. Только потом, когда задумалась об этом.

То обещание причина того, что она влюбилась. В тот момент это случилось.

_Это просто история. Долго и счастливо не существует. Только не в их истории. В другой да._

Джейк принадлежал себе.

Он принадлежал своей маме. Маме, которая любила его так сильно. Джейк принадлежал Квиллу и Эмбри с которыми когда-то играл. Джейк принадлежал Билли. Отцу, который все для него делал. Джейк принадлежал людям, таким же как и он сам.

Но больше всего Джейк принадлежал Беллз.

Джейк был ее. Безусловно. Навсегда. Принадлежал ей с того момента как увидел ее. Джейк был ее. Совсем. Без сомнения. И всегда был бы. Джейк смеялся бы для нее. Джейк жил бы для нее. Джейк принадлежал Беллз.

Когда-то однажды принадлежал.

Беллз принадлежала миру.

Она никогда не была Изабеллой. Но и Беллз она была только для некоторых. Для Чарли. Чарли, который никогда не звал ее Белла. Для настоящих друзей, которые у нее появились в Форксе. Для Анжелы и Бена. Для Билли. Билли, который был для нее как второй отец.

Но больше всего Беллз принадлежала Джейку.

Беллз была Джейка. Джейк был единственный, кто мог заставить ее улыбнуться. Единственный, кто собрал ее. Беллз никогда не была Беллой для Джейка. Только Беллз. И никак иначе. Джейк и Беллз принадлежали друг другу. По отдельности они были другими людьми. Беллз принадлежала Джейку.

Когда-то однажды принадлежала.

_Воспоминания. ..Моментов, которые они прожили. Чувств, которые у них были. В конечном счете они исчезнут._

Джейкоб принадлежит другим.

С момента, как он изменился. С момента, как он обратился. Джейкоб принадлежит другим. И никогда себе. И вряд ли еще вернется когда-нибудь. Джейк превратился в Джейкоба. Медленно. Незаметно. Джейкоб начал жить. И Джейк потихоньку исчез. Джейкоб принадлежит Сэму. Он Сэма. Джейкоб не принадлежит ни маме, ни папе. Джейкоб не принадлежит Беллз.

Джейкоб принадлежит Ренесми. С момента ее рождения.

Джейкоб не Джейк. Никогда не станет Джейком. Ренесми как-то назвала его Джейком. Только однажды. Он разозлился. Почти накричал на нее. Такого раньше не случалось. Позже, когда он успокоился, она спросила его почему он так отреагировал. Он соврал. Это нелегко соврать своей запечатленной половинке, но он смог. И не почувствовал вины. Он сказал ей, это потому, что Билли так его звал. Билли, который уже умер. Он не сказал ей настоящую причину.

Он не сказал ей, это потому, что Джейк принадлежал Беллз. Он соврал.

Белла принадлежит ночи.

Белла никогда не была Изабеллой. Она Белла. Она стала Беллой с момента как Эдвард увидел ее. Белла принадлежит Калленам. Она полностью принадлежит Эдварду. С момента как он поразил ее. С момента как он изменил ее. Беллз превратилась в Беллу. Беллз перестала существовать. Сразу. Белла принадлежит Элис. Она перестала принадлежать миру. Белла не принадлежит друзьям. Не принадлежит отцу.

Белла принадлежит Эдварду. И всегда будет.

Белла никогда не была Беллз. И никогда не будет. Эдвард как-то назвал ее Беллз. Она расстроилась. Он увидел отчаяние в ее глазах. Боль. Он спросил ее почему. Он мог читать ее мысли только когда она этого хотела. Когда она позволяла ему. Она сказала, это потому, что Чарли так ее звал. Эдвард знал, что Чарли умирает. Он знал, что конец близко. Он больше не спрашивал ее об этом.

Она не сказала ему, это потому, что Беллз принадлежала Джейку. Она соврала.

_Джейкоб (не Джейк) и Белла (не Беллз) не принадлежали друг другу. Никогда._

Джейк никогда больше не появлялся.

После рождения Ренесми он умер. Не совсем. Не полностью. Он похоронен в глубине души Джейкоба. Но больше он никогда не появлялся. Джейк не жил. Не принадлежал. Никогда больше не жил. Джейк исчез в глубине души. И никогда не появлялся. Он никогда не увидел что потерял. Джейкоб жил. Со всем что осталось. Джейкоб был лишь маленькой частью того, кем был Джейк когда-то. Это было все, что ему осталось.

Беллз исчезла.

После перерождения она умерла. Исчезла понемногу. Часть ее все еще в глубине души Беллы. Но она никогда не появлялась. Не жила. Не принадлежала. Никогда больше не жила. Она никогда не увидела что потеряла. Белла лишь маленькая частью того, кем была Беллз. Все, что ей осталось.

Они оба исчезли со временем.

Джейк знал момент.

Он знал точный момент, когда потерял ее. Он знал. Это было не тогда, когда она села напротив и сказала ему. Это было не тогда, когда она вышла замуж. Нет. Этот момент был намного раньше. Он всегда думал, что это именно тот момент. Та секунда, когда он стоял напротив нее и почти поцеловал. Момент, когда он решил поднять трубку. Он всегда думал, что именно этот момент.

Он ошибался. Так ошибался.

Момент, когда он потерял ее, был до этого. Снаружи пикапа. Он потерял ее в тот момент, когда позволил ей уйти. Отпустил. Прекратил бороться. Момент, когда он позволил ей выбрать сторону. Когда он позволил ей пойти к кровососу внутрь и оставить его снаружи. В этот момент он ее потерял. В этот.

Джейк знал момент, когда потерял ее. Только он никогда так и не признался себе в этом.

Беллз знала момент.

Она знала момент, когда потеряла. Настоящий момент, когда потеряла лучшего друга. Это было не тогда, когда он обернулся. Это было не тогда, когда он начал становиться Сэмом. Это было не тогда, когда она решила прыгнуть с обрыва. Тогда он все еще принадлежал ей. Это было не тогда, когда она сказала что между ними ничего не может быть. Что она любит его недостаточно, чтобы оставить Эдварда.

Момент, когда она потеряла его был в том самом пикапе.

Когда она могла поцеловать его, но не сделала этого. Она никогда не призналась себе в этом, но она будет сожалеть об этом вечность. Она хотела бы повернуть голову. И поцеловать его. Она бы хотела заявить на него свои права. Она бы хотела полюбить его. Она бы хотела позволить себе полюбить его. Но тогда она не сделала этого. Тогда она позволила ему выйти из машины. А затем она ушла от него.

В этот момент она потеряла его. Этот момент они потеряли.

_Джейку (не Джейкобу) и Беллз (не Белле) пришлось отпустить друг друга. В конце концов…_

Чарли умер.

Он умер через 10 лет после Рене. Через 5 лет после Билли. Он умер не от сердечного приступа. Просто от старости. Он о многом сожалел в своей жизни. Больше всего о том, что позволил своей дочери выйти замуж. Он никогда ей не говорил. Но она не его дочь. Не совсем. Не его Беллз. Не его. Он все равно ее любит. Любит ее как и свою маленькую девочку.

Он никогда не увидел как его мечты для нее сбылись.

Чарли умер от старости. Белла (не Беллз) была рядом. Она сидела рядом с ним все время. Она лежала рядом с ним. Он рассказывал ей о том времени, когда она была маленькая. Она была там в тот самый момент когда он умер. Именно в этот момент. Прямо перед тем как он ушел Белла позволила Беллз проявиться. Всего на секунду. Всего на секунду она снова стала его маленькой девочкой. И он мог бы поклясться, что на мгновение она была похожа на нее. У нее были глаза его дочери. И бледность исчезла. Всего на секунду. Потом он ушел. И Беллз, которая держалась все эти годы только для него, ушла с ним. Если у Беллы есть душа, если у вампиров есть душа, это была бы Беллз. Она дала ей уйти.

Когда Чарли умер, Беллз ушла с ним. Они умерли вместе. После стольких лет.

Джейкоб наблюдал со стороны.

Он наблюдал как последняя связующая ниточка исчезает. Его отец умер много лет назад. Его мать намного раньше. И сейчас он наблюдал. Наблюдал, как Чарли медленно уходит. Как проигрывает последнюю битву. Он лежал там. Белла была рядом. Он смотрел на нее и знал, что она бы заплакала если б могла плакать. Он знал, что она сломлена. Джейкоб наблюдал как Чарли уходит.

Он тоже это увидел. Ту секунду. Прямо перед тем как Чарли умер.

Он видел то, что видел Чарли. Видел Беллз. На секунду. Так, как будто она снова жива. Он смотрел как Чарли умирает. Когда он поднял голову, он увидел их обоих. И он понял. Чарли умер. Последняя связующая ниточка. И с ним умерла Беллз. И наконец после стольких лет он тоже может уйти. Он отпустил ту часть себя, которая все еще была Джейком. Он дал ей умереть раз и навсегда. Он дал ей уйти.

Когда умер Чарли, Беллз ушла с ним. И Джейк последовал сразу за ней.

Сэт единственный кто видел.

Все остальные не заметили. Джейкоб и Белла те же самые. Те же самые, что были на протяжении многих лет. Многих прошедших лет и еще многих, которые наступят. Такие же. Он единственный кто заметил. Он единственный кто увидел разницу. Может это потому, что он помнит Джейка и Беллз. Потому что он видел то, что другие не видели. Может это потому, что он остался последний.

Все остальные волки перестали перекидываться. Они все старели.

Они все умрут когда-нибудь. Они решили провести свои жизни со своими запечатленными половинками. Ли решила бросить все и уехала. Но Сэт никогда не сдавался. Не сдавался потому что и Джейк не сдавался. До тех пор пока Джейк тут, Сэт тоже будет. Он все время будет жить рядом. Но он видел. Он видел, что он не такие же. Он понял это, когда обернулся. Джейка нет. Его друг, его брат умер. Он теперь просто Джейкоб. Они не такие же. Сэт обещал, что он будет оставаться столько же, сколько и Джейк. Но Джейк ушел. И Беллз ушла.

Той ночью Сэт сдался. И на следующий день начал стареть.

_Где-то, когда-то Джейк и Беллз найдут друг друга. В другом мире возможно. В другой раз_

Какая-то часть их все еще помнит.

Все еще помнит Джейка и Беллз. Все еще помнит кем они были. Все еще помнит, когда вспоминается детства. Когда думается об умерших отцах. Когда вспоминается счастливое лето. Двое детей, делающих куличики из песка. Мальчик, плачущей над умершей матерью. Или боль Беллы из-за Эдварда.

Они должны отпустить эти воспоминания.

Они не могут. Не могут, потому что тогда им придется отпустить все остальное. Придется забыть свои семьи. И своих друзей. Им придется забыть время, которое давно прошло. Они не могут отпустить эти воспоминания.

Так что, какая-то их часть всегда будет помнить. Независимо от того, насколько она маленькая

Это не счастливый конец.

Это просто конец. У Джейкоба есть Ренесми. Он получил ее. Он любит ее всем, что у него осталось. Но он никогда не будет полностью ее. Чтобы быть полностью ее он должен быть целым. А это не так. Он только часть того, кем однажды был. Поэтому он не может любить ее полностью. У Джейкоба и Ренесми счастливая жизнь. Но это не долго и счастливо.

В конце концов жизнь не сказка.

Эдвард получил Беллу. После всей боли. Он получил ее. Он выиграл битву. Она любит его всем, что у нее осталось. Но она никогда не была целой. Она сломалась, когда Эдвард ушел. Джейк собрал ее в Беллз. Белла стала Беллз. Беллз ушла. Белла только часть того, кем была однажды. Маленькая часть. У них счастливая жизнь. Вечная жизнь. Но это не долго и счастливо.

Жизнь не история из книги. Она не имеет конца. Хэппи энды не существуют вообще.

_Где-то, когда-то они найдут друг друга. _

_Там, где их мир. Может это другой мир. Альтернативная реальность. Где монстров не существует. Где вампиры никогда не приезжали в Форкс. Квилеты не стали перекидываться. Джейк никогда не стал оборотнем. Там, где их жизнь такая, какой всегда должна была быть. Там, где они принадлежат друг другу._

_Может альтернативная реальность. Может она как раз и настоящая реальность._

_Может на небе. Там, где находятся их души. Может это реально. Это не важно. Они найдут друг друга там. Где бы они ни были. Они найдут друг друга и будут принадлежать друг другу. Они станут целым. Они станут единым. Они будут любить друг друга так, как всегда любили._

_Они станут единым. Наконец, они будут счастливы._

И боги смотрят вниз, и улыбаются. Поскольку две души, которые должны были всегда быть вместе, находят свой путь друг к другу. Точно так же, как это всегда должно было быть.

Джейкоб и Белла никогда не принадлежали друг другу. И никогда не будут. Он принадлежит Ренесми. Она принадлежит Эдварду. И здесь внизу на земле они получили свой финал

Но Джейк и Беллз действительно принадлежат друг другу. Предназначены друг для друга. И наверху в небесах (или где-то в другое время) они найдут друг друга. И они обязательно будут счастливы.

_Ведь история настоящей любви никогда не заканчивается._


End file.
